


孩子气战争

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 天道和翔一的主厨对决？
Relationships: Hikawa Makoto/Tsugami Shouichi, Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji
Kudos: 2





	孩子气战争

加贺美发誓这事儿是真的事出突然。至少他还没完全明白场面是怎么变成这样的。

为了追查某起飞车党案件，搜查一课的警官被派来跟这个地区的交警——也就是他加贺美新——合作。对面是一位很亲和的前辈，说话总是很柔缓的、一字一句非常严谨和清晰，加贺美很喜欢跟这类人合作，尤其是对于比较笨手笨脚的他来说，跟这样的同事办事会比较放松，几天下来他对搜查一课“高冷难搞”的刻板印象基本褪得一干二净。

今天是这个案件的最后一次取证，一溜线索排查完毕后，太阳也升到了正上空，炎热的午后烤得肚子也咕咕叫了起来。加贺美刚准备邀请前辈一起去哪里吃一顿，前辈就从包里拿出了两个便当。

“这几天都辛苦了，我爱人听说案子就要结束了，特地为我多准备了一份便当，希望加贺美先生也能喜欢。”

诶，这，前辈的便当他怎么好意思去接。加贺美登时脸就红透了，但和蔼的前辈一旦坚持起来也挺坚决的，既然都做了，那必然没有客气的必要。来回礼让了几个回合后加贺美打开了便当盒子，过于精美的装饰让他张大了嘴巴。

那个，冰川先生，你，你家……

他结结巴巴地卡壳在哪里，前辈偏过头去，了然地笑了。

“爱人是专业的厨师，所以这些东西他很擅长的。”

……这也太过分擅长了吧！

加贺美想象中的“便当”应该是那种梅子饭团、玉子烧、切成章鱼的小香肠和咖喱一类的东西放在一起的家常菜，至少肯定不是这种把不同颜色的生鱼寿司像插花一样整整齐齐排开来、仿佛一盒迷你的针绣手鞠一样的工艺品。他看见前辈极其自然地打开了自己的那份，是跟他的几乎一模一样工工整整的手鞠寿司。

哦，唯一不一样的是正中间用红姜片摆成的爱心。他觉得自己有被闪到。

可为什么自己的盒子配的是筷子，冰川前辈的便当盒里是勺子？加贺美百思不得其解。

“啊，请不要客气！加贺美先生帮了我很大的忙，这点谢礼是理所当然的，请好好享用吧。”

既然说到这个份儿上那确实没什么好犹豫的了，加贺美小心地夹起一块点了点酱油放进口中，然后立刻睁大了眼睛，整个人都直住了——

“——就是这样啊天道！那简直是美味的炸弹……不对，我不是说炸弹美味，我是说味道就像炸弹一样爆开来……不对不对，啊啊啊我讲不出来但是真的好好吃啊！！！！！！就，根本忘不了！！！！！！”

加贺美新挥舞双臂，激动地向他的恋人描述，丝毫没注意沙发上假装在看报纸的男人身后逐渐冒出肉眼可见的黑气。

天道·世界是围着我一个人转的·吃了我的菜就是我的人·总司，自跟加贺美交往以来第一次听见加贺美在自己面前夸别人的菜好吃。

吃过我天道总司的菜的人还会被其他人的菜吸引到，这是个什么样的人？

天道的较劲上来了，他卷起袖子露出跃跃欲试的表情，嘴上还优雅从容地说：“事到如今还会为这种事情大惊小怪，你还是太天真了，加贺美。”

加贺美看看他一副跃跃欲试的模样，抽动了一下眉毛：我寻思着您这看起来也不像有多镇定。

二十分钟后，这个讽刺加贺美天真的幼稚男人就站在了前辈家的厨房里左顾右盼了。

这厨房确实挺不赖的嘛。天道说。我可以有幸尝尝您的料理吗。

加贺美跟个甲虫一样选择把头往墙上磕。

——完蛋了。天道的劲头一上来今天怕是出不了前辈家的门了。

“冰川前辈……真的很对不起！突然来你家打扰……事情还变成了这样……”

“啊……”

“没事没事，咔咔米先生还是天大先生都欢迎呀！”

穿着藏蓝色围裙戴着袖套抱着碟子的男人用王蛇一般友善的微笑迎接他们，冰川前辈立刻就介绍了这是自己的同居人津上，不用说，这就是前辈那位擅长厨艺的爱人了。

闻到食物香味的加贺美先生感动地皱皱眉头，发自肺腑地开了口：

“……那个，我们名字是加贺美和天道。”

“啊，我说错了吗？”对方抓抓头发吐吐舌，表示下次他还敢。

天道总司二话不说上来就抄人家冰箱在加贺美心惊胆战用眼角余光不停确定前辈没有上来逮捕这抢劫犯的场面下，悠哉悠哉地拿出一盘豆腐。

“让我拜见一下您的手艺吧。”

能把敬语说出战书味道的男人加贺美也就认识天道一个了。加贺美连忙上去对着津上合掌赔罪，不停用眼神刺天道暗示他低调点儿。

津上无辜地举起了双手。

“啊，天道先生看起来很会哦，你可要手下留情。我们家冰川先生不太擅长吃豆腐，我也很久没做了呢。”

“原来如此，请多指教。”天道总司自然地点点头。

“等。所以说……为什么会变成这样！”

加贺美抱头，这个时候他想到了自己可靠的前辈说不定能阻止这场厨房大战，立刻转过头去想叫救兵，映入他眼帘的是拿着勺子一脸期待的冰川前辈。

“我和我的胃都准备好了。”他严肃地坐直身体，用仿佛小学生拿毕业证书的手势竖起了勺子。

“……倒也不必这样，冰川前辈！”

**Author's Note:**

> 我不会做菜，所以写不出做菜，我们到此为止（？）


End file.
